1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabric ink rolls and more particularly to fabric ink rolls with a fabric cover retainer washers as a protection device and the method of making the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art ink rolls known to me to be made commercially today are assembled of a core material of fabric, encompassing with the meaning utilized herein, material, woven or non-woven, of cloth, wood, paper, sponge rubber and other fibers. Typically the cores are made by rolling a laminate of paper and cloth. Then the rolls are sliced to form a core. These cores are then covered with a sock material, protected with a plastic retainer or ride shield and impregnated with ink.
A further description of the prior art utilized commercially today is shown in the drawings and described further in the following description.
In usage these rolls are utilized for applying ink either directly to a surface to be printed upon, or to a transfer roll. Typical uses would be the ink roller for the Burroughs* A150 keypunch or the Burroughs* S100 endorser (*Burroughs is a trademark of Burroughs Corporation, assignee of this application).